Borrowed Heaven
by Alyssa in Wonderland
Summary: AU: A lost city, Angels, a forgotten past, a future unknown, and a love that will move both heaven and earth.
1. Village of Nibel

_Borrowed Heaven_

By: **Lys3**

© 7-26-04

**_-Chapter One: Village of Nibel-_**__

**Disclaimer:** Fruits Basket is not mine. SOME names, characters, and places are not mine.

-==-****

_"There is a legend known through out the land of Sentra about an ancient city called Empyreal. It was known for its Angels and peaceful days. No mortal man or woman ever saw it, and could ever see it for there was a myth that when a mortal sees it, they would be cursed. So they assumed it was like paradise. The Angels lived their days in happiness and solitude from the rest of Sentra, but one too many days of having perfect lives can be ruined._

_A mortal man whose ambition and determination was stronger than that of the Angels, set foot in Empyreal. He was awed by the amazing building made out of white stones, unending fields of flowers, and the people with wings who welcomed him. The man was happy and lived in Empyreal for some time. He had fallen in love with the beautiful city and the winged people enjoyed his company._

_ One day, the man fell ill making his usual smile turn to a frown and his usual hearty greeting to a scowl. The Angels did everything for him, but no medicine would work. They rushed towards their queen asking for help to save the beloved mortal. Although the queen and her people loved the mortal like a fellow Angel, she saw that the only way of saving him was to bring him back to the mortal world below._

_ The man was angry, how could they do that to him? His friends had betrayed him by putting him back to the miserable world of the mortals. After he regained his health, he came back to Empyreal. He told them he wanted to live with them, but the Angels knew he would die. They told him they couldn't take another's life, but the man argued saying that it would be worth it. Their answer was final, and the man became very angry. The Angels gave him until the next day to leave Empyreal forever, but the man could not and would not. _

_ The mortal man then burned the city of Empyreal single handedly with anger fueling him. Many died, some fled in time, but the queen stayed put watching her city burn before her eyes. The mortal man came to the steps of her palace and told her that what happened was payment for not letting him in and accepting him. The queen casted a spell and the once tall buildings of Empyreal started to crumble and burn. The mortal man gasped, no! His beloved city cannot disappear! His paradise! His escape cannot leave him! _

_ The queen told him it was for the good, but the man, possessive of his paradise, slew the queen. He watched her blood flow out of her body as well as his city die. He cried, where would he go now without Empyreal? _

_ The queen who had little strength left whispered, "You should've left long before, now you will be forever cursed. You will always long for Empyreal who is now dead before your eyes, and you will slowly die. That is why no mortal can ever enter Empyreal…you are bound to Empyreal and will search for her forever…but she is dead…" _

_ The queen died and the mortal man looked at his paradise once more. Burned to a crisp by his hands and crumbled below him. The man then wandered the world and in time found a new city called "Adel" which he tried to love as much as the lost city of Empyreal…"_

-==-

It was a dreary day, foggy, cold, and wet. There's a small village called Nibel by Mount Peak, it was known for having Fallen descendants. It was said that the Angels who survived the fire and crumbling of Empyreal came to this village and started their lives over again. The mortal humans gladly accepted them into their world. The Fallen Angels' blood was mixed with the human blood as time passed.

In the small village of Nibel, there's only one bar called, "Heaven's Gates." Owned by a former Yankee named Arisa Uotani. The bar stood near the entrance of the village, behind it was a field of daisy. The bar had wooden double doors and engraved on it was the name of the bar. There was a of course, a gate before the wooden doors. The gate was painted gold, but over the years it had belong to the Uotani family, it looked like dirty gold.

Inside it was medium sized. There was at least ten tables each having three or four chairs. There was a counter with three chairs in front of it. Behind the counter was a room where the drinks and the kitchen were. There were also stairs leading to a room with two beds and bathroom.

"Ugh…those damn Adels! They're ruining my business!" A tall blonde girl said as she went down the stairs into the kitchen. A girl with dark long tresses of hair followed behind her and nodded. She was wearing a long black skirt as well. It seems to fit the weather quite nicely.

"Arisa, they all have a point by keeping themselves in their houses." Saki Hanajima replied.

"So what if a bunch of Adel soldiers come here? It doesn't mean they should go hiding and just put aside what they usually do—and they usually come here to grab a drink or two!" Uo said as she wiped the counter top furiously.

Hana blinked, "Well they're not hiding from the Adel, it's just that they're coming here, as in this bar. The only bar in Nibel."

"…Ugh I forgot about that." Uo mumbled.

"I really don't know why they want it. Doesn't it rightfully belong to us?" Hana asked.

Uo stopped wiping the counter top and looked up, "It rightfully belongs to _us_. I mean being a Fallen descendant and all…that pillar was part of our city. But, you know how Adel was _supposedly_ founded. So it's theirs."

"How sad." Hana replied.

Uo nodded and then realized, "Hey! Where is Tohru?" She asked, "That girl is supposed to be cleaning up the tables right about now."

"Tohru has a daily routine remember? She's probably out in the back." Hana replied.

-==-

The car made an abrupt stop, "Ow! What the hell kind of driving was that?!" an orange headed teen yelled as he knocked on the window separating the passenger seats behind the drivers' seat.

"Sorry sir, but the Virtues leader said we stop outside the village."

Kyo rolled his. Their stupid leader was nonetheless Yuki, his silver haired cousin. Did that mean they have to walk? How stupid was this? He crossed his arms and looked at Haru in front of him who returned an empty expression.

"It was orders from your fiancée." Haru replied nonchalantly.

"Will you shut up? She is not my fiancée!" Kyo said.

Everything was pissing him off. Not only was the weather foggy and wet, but it also seems like it was going to rain. Everyone knew what it did to him. He became extremely moody, stressed, and so tired.

"Dammit! I…want to go home!" Kyo said, "What kind of a mission…is this?" He said.

"Kagura said it was important. It seems a pillar has fallen in the village of Nibel. That pillar was from the ancient city of Empyreal. Akito wants it." Haru said as stretched his legs out hitting Kyo on the shins.

"Watch it, punk! Don't hit the goods." He hissed, "Why didn't we just stay at Adel then? It's just a piece of stone that fell from who knows where. That stuck up Yuki could've gotten it himself." Kyo said as he dusted his pants where Haru had left a dirt mark.

A younger blonde boy popped his head out from Kyo's side, "That's exactly what Yuki is doing now! He went ahead when the car stopped. He said he'll call us with the PHS if everything is clear." Momiji said with a smile.

Kyo rolled his eyes once again, "That show off." He mumbled as he leaned back on his chair. They were part of Virtues, the top group of mercenaries in Adel or maybe even the whole of Sentra. They had a reputation for being heartless, perfectly skilled in combat, and notorious. There were four of them, Yuki, Haru, Momiji, and himself.

Each of them represented a Virtue, hence the name of the group. Kyo was known for being Fortitude. He was strong, and even stronger when danger faced him. Momiji was known for being Justice. Momiji had a sound decision all the time.

Haru was Prudence, he knew when to speak up and tell everyone what's on his mind. The only problem with him was that he loses his title when he becomes Black Haru. Nonetheless, Haru was mostly White Haru.

Out of all them, their leader was Yuki. He represented Temperance for having such a strong self-control. The people in Adel Centra respected him and were afraid of him.

_That cold bastard, he'd better hurry up. _Kyo thought as he closed his eyes.

-==-

Yuki walked towards the village. It was cold and a little foggy. Not to mention it was wet. His black trench coat was becoming heavy. His black heavy boots were getting mud on them. He looked around; it was a good thing he wasn't like his cousin, Haru. If he was, he'd probably be lost the moment he stepped out of the car.

He kept walking; this mission wasn't like any other. It was just to attain a pillar structure. It may not even have come from Empyreal. He furrowed his brows together in frustration. After being in Virtues his whole entire life, this had to be the stupidest out of them.

Didn't Akito know there were fiends to kill? Why didn't Hatori try to change Akito's mind? Yuki couldn't believe Kagura agreed to such a senseless mission.

Yuki found himself staring at a vast field of daisies. It was foggy, but it wasn't thick enough. He walked on being careful not to step on any of the flowers, but he did anyway. It was impossible not to with his boots and everything. The metallic I.D. necklace around his neck jingled. It had been with him ever since he could remember. On it was his name, his rank, and the word 'Temperance.'

He saw a shadow move. Instantly his hands went on his gun, next to it was a pocketknife given to him by Shigure. When he heard a feminine humming, he sighed and dropped his hand to his sides and continued to walk.

The fog started to clear a little, and he saw a girl picking daisies and placing them in her basket. She had long brown hair falling down to the side of her face. She was smiling and her green eyes sparkled.

She was definitely a Fallen with her features. He slowly walked towards her. She turned her head to his direction with a frightened look on her face. She gasped and dropped her basket.

"Wait—"

Too late, she had run towards the village. Yuki picked up the basket and took out his PHS, "Momiji? All's clear let's get a move on and go home. Meet me at their only bar called, 'Heaven's Gates'." He said and hung up without giving Momiji a chance to respond to his orders.

Yuki followed the girl and found a clearing. He must be in the right place, the village of Nibel.

-==-

**Author's Notes**: It should've been longer, but I think this was long enough. This is my first try for Fantasy! So please be nice, although flames are more than welcomed. Yes, some of the names are not mine, heh, I'm influenced by a certain game. Anyway, a PHS is a type of phone in this story. It's like a communicator, and this idea came from FF7. Okay, if you need more info and you're all like, 'What the hell is Adel?! Sentra!? What the?!' well no need to fear! Look at my BIO and click on the link with the "/borrowed"

Thanks to **Black Mistress** for everything!


	2. Ruby Dragon

_**Borrowed Heaven**_

_By: Lys3_

**_-Chapter Two: Ruby Dragon-_**

**Disclaimer**: Fruits Basket is not mine and some names, characters, place are not mine.

- -

"Just got the call, let's go quickly!" Momiji said to his two other cousins as he flipped back the PHS. Kyo groaned, now he was taking orders from a kid? He really needed a new job.

"This is no time to get lazy…I heard something when Yuki called me." Momiji seriously said. Kyo and Haru looked at him. When Momiji was this somber…he was acting his age and as a Virtue.

"What did you hear?" Kyo asked almost in a whisper. He could feel his heart thumping in excitement. _Finally_, he thought, _some action_!

- -

Yuki looked around. It was peaceful enough village. There were a few people outside buying fruits, walking around, gathering water, playing around, and talking. As he placed his heavy boot down on Nibel's soil everyone, and he meant everyone, looked at him. _Talk about freaky…_he thought.

The women quickly gathered their playing children and ushered them into their home. The men folk stood where there were and stared. He looked back at them. It was utterly rude of them to stare. Their features weren't as striking as the brunette he had seen. Their hair was darker and their eyes…a deep dark brown…or deep blue…

_Regular people have dark brown eyes and black or brown hair in Sentra…then again who am I to judge? _He smirked as he remembered the color of his hair and eyes. The more he looked at the men, the more he started to see something…it was faint…but he saw the outlines of…

Yuki turned his head back…_something_ was coming…more like a lot of these something were coming.

- -

"Ah…I see, well I'm sure Yuki and the rest will get the pillar, Kagura." Shigure said as he casually fanned himself.

Kagura looked at her older cousin and sighed, "They blame me for sending them to a craptacular mission. Shigure, shouldn't low ranking officials do this sort of…retrieving?" She asked. Shigure sighed as well and answered, "My, my, Kagura…I'm not the one to ask. You are the Task Leader. You should have done your background research on this."

"Please, Shigure, you may look like a bum in Headquarters…but everyone knows—"

"Knows that you're the right hand to Akito."

Kagura looked towards the doorway of the mission control room, she smiled as she saw Hatori by the door. "Hatori! Glad you came to visit, what are you here for?" She asked.

"What else? To check your blood pressure, of course. You know how you are…" Hatori replied walking towards Kagura and putting the equipment around her arm.

"I guess…but I've been okay lately, I don't think I need check ups anymore." Kagura replied.

"Alright, everything's normal. I wanted to make sure today, I heard that Shigure was coming to visit you in Headquarters." Hatori said as he placed back the equipment.

"Ah, Hari you're too harsh. I wouldn't do anything to Kagura." Shigure said and laughed.

"Oh really? Like Kagura, I'd like to know what this pillar's importance is. Don't lie." Hatori said to Shigure.

Shigure shrugged, "Yes, yes, I know, my intelligence doesn't surpass a doctor's…I am just a novelist." He said and stretched.

Kagura frowned, she hated it when Shigure kept secrets, which was everyday…but secrets involving her task unit is something else. "So you're saying this is just a retrieval mission? You're kidding, this is one of my important units. They are the Virtues…and I am the Task Leader…" Kagura said standing straight up and looking at Shigure in the eye.

It wasn't a matter of family now, who cares if Shigure was older and her cousin? She was responsible for her men's lives. Not to mention Kyo's life. What if this was a suicide mission Akito set up? No…Virtues were too valuable…but still…there were members of Virtues he'd gladly throw away. An image of Kyo flashed before her eyes. She shook her head and stared at Shigure intensely.

"Alright…this pillar might have something to do with the lost city of Empyreal. You know how Akito gets when he finds out anything about Empyreal. Besides, I want to see if the legends are true…" Shigure said as he shrugged once again and headed out of the mission control room.

Kagura sighed, more secrets. He totally lied about it, but at the same time she knew he didn't lie. A lie masked with truth. Hatori smiled at her and said, "Don't worry Kagura, it's no suicidal mission."

- -

Tohru ran and ran. Her heart was pounding so much she had to stop. She fell on her knees and gasped for air. Who was that man? He looked frightening…clad in all black…a frightening beautiful thing. Was it a restless soul of an Angel? She looked around, she wasn't any near the entrance of Nibel. Sure the field of daisy is out in the back, but it was way in the back…about a mile away from the entrance of Nibel. She got up and dusted her dress.

Thud. Thump. The ground vibrated. Thud! Thump! The ground shook…

Tohru looked back…she didn't like this…she was stuck on the ground. She couldn't move. Then, a thundering roar was heard and somehow she ran even faster than before…this time she knew what was after her…

- -

"What did you hear?" Kyo asked once again as they got out of the car.

"I heard..." Momiji said.

"Heard...?" Kyo echoed.

- -

"Shit." Yuki cursed under his breath and got his gun ready. He should have brought his sword with him. He shouldn't have underestimated the mission!

- -

Tohru ran as fast as her legs could, _heavens...help me! I'm going to die!_

- -

"I heard a Ruby Dragon cry." Momiji said as he grabbed Yuki's sword and got his weapons out. He ran as fast as he could towards Nibel leaving his two cousins behind.

- -

**Author's Notes:** Hope ya enjoyed! If you guys still don't understand there's a link in my bio, and I just updated the guide as well! Thanks for the reviews guys! Thank you thank you!!


	3. Saving Angels

**Borrowed Heaven**

_By: Lys3_

**_-Chapter 3: Saving Angels-_**

**Disclaimer**: …it applies from the last chapter

-

Tohru ran as fast she could. She closed her eyes, maybe that way she won't see what was right behind her. She ran faster with her eyes closed and then finally opened her eyes, Nibel! The entrance! Nibel was just a few feet away! She ran even more even though it felt like her legs were turning to jelly.

Yuki saw a woman running and behind her the Ruby Dragon was catching up. _I have to save her. She's a civilian. She'll interfere. No, she might know about the pillar. The whole village will be in danger! She's in danger! _Yuki thought arguing within himself.Yuki ran forward and aimed his gun at the dragon's hind legs and shot it three times and then aimed at the dragon's heart. But, before he could shoot the woman tripped and as the same time the dragon fell on its posterior.

Tohru had looked back as she heard three gun shots pass her. She saw the dragon falter and she almost sighed in relief, but she realized dragons aren't easily killed. Not with just a gun, it takes more than a gun. Piercing its heart is the answer! She looked ahead again and saw the same man she had seen earlier. Gun smoking from the fire he had just shot, black trench coat billowing from behind him, silver hair being carried by the passing wind, and mauve eyes focused on the dragon. It was a magnificent picture…

She was almost there when her legs altogether failed her. Yuki dashed towards the woman and with his arms open and caught her. Tohru wrapped her arms around the man's neck, knowing that somehow she was safe. Yuki let his guard down and held the woman in his arms.

Then, images flashed before his eyes. Feathers everywhere, a woman's smile, a sword, blood, the sky…and a tattoo in the back. Yuki screamed mentally as the last image flashed in his head…

_He gripped his sword. Tears and blood were falling from his covered face. A hand reached out softly to touch his, "Yuki…you love me don't you? Do what you have to do." She said._

_"I can't…"_

_"…Love…Kill me now!"_

Yuki screamed out, "AAH!" but the images wouldn't stop. Momiji reached the entrance and saw Yuki holding a woman and in tears. Momiji rushed towards his older cousin. Yuki crying? This was not good…and not to mention the Ruby Dragon getting up and roaring in rage. "Snap out of it Yuki! What's wrong with you?" He asked Yuki whose eyes were closed tightly with tears pouring out. He embedded Yuki's sword on the ground and looked at him again and then got his pistols out.

"Leave the pansy alone, there's a dragon to kill!" Kyo said catching up, as he got ready to fight. Haru caught up also and saw Yuki, "What the hell is wrong with him?" He asked seeing Yuki cry and holding the woman closely like clinging to life.

"Dammit, Haru, I said there's a dragon to kill. Everyone's going to get killed if we don't stop its ass!" Kyo said and got Haru's attention. "Right, but there's a problem. We can't go near it."

"Then shoot it!" Kyo said

"Don't be stupid. Ruby Dragon cannot be killed that way." An empty voice said behind the three men. Kyo turned around to see a blonde and a raven-haired girl. He raised his brow, "Who are you?"

"We're Fallen Angels. Like Hanajima said, this dragon can't be destroyed that way."

-

Tohru walked into a dream. She saw two figures before her, a man crying and screaming over a lifeless body covered in blood. She looked down on herself and pressed her hand on her stomach. Tohru looked at her hand, blood…

-

Yuki woke up from the nightmare and gasped for air and then remembered the woman in his arms. She was breathing and sweating terribly. He pulled her away from him and saw that it was the same woman who he had seen in the field of daisies. Yuki lifted her up and saw Haru thrown to the side by an angry dragon.

Momiji was thrown aside as well, got up and started shooting from a distance. Kyo jumped on the dragon's back and unsheathed his two swords and started slicing the dragon. It didn't work. The dragon's scales were tough.

Yuki gritted his teeth, what the hell happened to him? He placed the woman down on the ground gently and saw a blonde and raven-haired woman come close to him. "You shouldn't be outside." He told them.

"You shouldn't be here either, Virtue. You are in no condition to fight—"

"Tohru!" the blonde woman said and rushed towards Yuki who was placing the girl down slowly.

"Get inside quickly, the Virtues will dispose of this." Yuki told them and got his sword that was stood beside him with its blade embedded deep in the soil. The raven haire-woman stared at him blankly, "You…" She faltered with eyes wide open, and then gathered herself and continued, "You should save your friends."

The blonde woman stared up at him, "Those idiots won't listen to us—" The brunette stirred and gasped for air and opened her eyes. She met his eyes and said, "Pierce its heart…that's the only way. Kill it before it gets to Nibel…" She said, then her eyelids fluttered softly and she fell back to unconsciousness.

Yuki stared down at the brunette, and then faced Ruby Dragon who was beating the crap out of his cousins. He felt the raven-haired woman's eyes burn a hole in the back of his head. _Ruby Dragon, _he thought, _one of the strongest Dragon…maybe you can help me get away from here…_

"Virtue, you must not be careless…what you are thinking is unacceptable."

Yuki turned around and stared at the raven-haired woman, "And why not, civilian?" He asked as he gripped his sword. He was a Virtue. An instrument—he was tired of the same thing over and over again. Missions for one reason…a man's greedy needs to feed his curiosity. Man…the worst thing to ever happen in the world.

"I…feel that everything will change. This change needs you. Even if you try to kill yourself under Ruby Dragon's claws…I think it will not happen. There's something about you…all of the Virtues. You don't look like _normal_ people. I can understand us Fallen are different—we have mixed blood, those of the earth and that of the heavens. So why is it that you Virtues, of Adel the capital of Sentra, look so much like us? How is it possible I feel our blood in your veins?"

Yuki turned to face the Dragon again. He looked at his hand that held the sword, "Well…that's an uneasy question to answer. You are from the ancient and legendary Empyreal. Fallen Angels, they call you because of you mixed blood. You say you sense your blood in our veins?"

Yuki smirked. He turned around with one last look at the brunette who had made him cry in pain before he ran towards the Dragon, "Maybe because we do have your blood…the only difference is that we are from hell. If you will excuse me, I need to join my cousins. I have to save some Angels, too."

-

**Author's Notes**: **THANK YOU** for those who reviewed! I updated see? If you all don't understand and can't wait for me to explain in the story, check out my BIO and copy the URL there. The first one, okay? Thanks for the reviews and please tell me what you think will happen, comments, corrections—whatever! Hope ya enjoyed!

**Thank you thank you!**


	4. Fiori di Carta

**Borrowed Heaven**

_By: Arisasu formerly known as Lys3_

-Chapter 4: Fiori di Carta-

_Though you may not remember dreaming. Something waits for you to breathe again._

**Disclaimer**: Yeah, yeah whatever, it's not mine, it's Takaya's…man, I am so hungry I think I'm dying!

* * *

Yuki pointed his sword at Ruby Dragon and smirked, "I'd better get a good raise for this." He said. Haru, Kyo, and Momiji all looked towards Yuki looking composed as ever with a defiant smirk across his face. All three were relieved to see their cousin ready to fight with them, seeing as they were getting beat really bad. 

"Yuki! You're okay!" Momiji shouted still shooting at the dragon.

"Good, start helping Kyo out while I try to paralyze this thing!" Haru yelled and put his gun aside to say incantations under his breath.

"Shut up, Haru! I don't need help! I can take this Dragon down fine and dandy!" Kyo said and slashed a big one down the Dragon's back.

Yuki looked at his cousins' efforts, but they were useless. What was the brunette saying? The heart, was it? Yuki ran towards the Dragon and went under its belly. He extended his sword out and slashed one of its hind legs. The Dragon roared in anger and in return knocked Kyo off and with its tail, hit Momiji aside again.

"Dammit, Kyo! Momiji?" Yuki yelled, but his two cousins were hopefully out cold. He looked to the other side where Haru was. _Stupid! He isn't a sorcerer and he still uses magic! _Haru was weakening fast, and couldn't even stand up anymore.

"Yuki! The paralysis should come to effect soon! Take the chance and kill it!" Haru yelled and winced in pain. Every time he used magic, his inside were killing him! Yuki nodded and ran away from under the Dragon.

_Sure, he said the paralysis should work, but I don't see it working at all! _Yuki thought, "To hell with this, I'm not waiting and let…" An image of the three Fallen Angels, Momiji, Kyo, Haru, and the brunette girl flashed before his eyes, "I'm not letting anyone die for this stupid mission! Come on!" He yelled at the Dragon and ran to it head on.

* * *

"Tohru has fever. Maybe we should get her inside…the so called Virtues are losing to Ruby Dragon." Uo said stroking the hair out of Tohru's face. Hana glanced at her then back to the battle, "The Dragon's murderous waves aren't for the Virtues…" 

"What? I don't understand…" Uo said.

"Ruby Dragon's intent isn't for the Virtues. Look at its eyes, it has been focusing on us three." Hana answered. Uo looked down on Tohru and smiled, "Well, I guess Kyoko was right." She said and got up from seating down beside Tohru.

"No, don't…that time is not now. He still fights you see…" Hana said pointing at the man clad in all black. Hana felt Tohru's waves pulsate and she quickly looked at her friend and knelt down beside her.

"What's wrong Hana?" Uo asked and knelt down beside her.

"I don't know…but I feel her wave…over there?" Hana said and looked behind her where the battle was being fought.

The Dragon roared and swung its claws towards Yuki. Yuki dodged the attack but didn't expect the Dragon to also follow the attack with its tail swinging in full force.

"Ugh!" Yuki grunted and was slammed against the grass. He tried to gasp for air, but quickly discovered that it was a bad idea. _I must've broken a rib or five…_Yuki thought. It was hard to breathe and hard to get up, but Yuki forced himself.

"Damn reptile!" He said under his breath and coughed blood. Bad sign.

Yuki gripped his sword tightly and looked up to see the Dragon running on all force at full speed. Yuki ignored the pain and got up and took his sword with both hands. He pointed the tip of his sword towards the Dragon, "Bring it, I've been waiting for this…"

_"Huh?" _

The Dragon was getting closer and closer and Yuki yet again ran towards the Dragon, "At least I'll die fighting for _my_ life!" He yelled and everything went black.

* * *

_"Hmm? It's you again…you're that boy…"_

"I'm…I'm not a boy." Yuki mumbled opening his eyes slowly. A brilliant light shone on his face and he couldn't quite see where he was. He sat up, another bad idea. He was going through a lot of hell because of these ideas. First, he thought it might have been a good idea to go along with the top-secret ultimate mission as Shigure, his no good practically hobo of a cousin, called it. Secondly, now he is here…which brings up the most important question as of where he was…

"Where the hell am I? Am I…am I dead?" He asked out loud.

_"Oh no, no, no, my boy!"_

He looked around to see whom it was who was speaking…so gentle…so warm…like what they call a mother. He shielded his eyes against the white sunlight with his hand and saw a figure. He saw a long white dress and blonde hair billowing softly with the wind. The woman was turned around and he couldn't see her face.

"Where am I? Who are you…?" Yuki asked. He tried to get up, but his body wouldn't move. He looked around and saw endless fields of white daises. It captivated him. "Flowers everywhere…" He whispered.

_"Beautiful isn't it? It's called the Fields of Fiori di Carta"_

"…Fiori di Carta…" Yuki repeated.

_"I spend my time here...waiting..."_

"For what?" Yuki asked the woman. The wind blew strongly and the petals of the daisies danced around the woman towards him. The petals stung him as they passed by. Yuki touched his cheek and when he looked at his hand saw blood.

Yuki looked at the petals and took one from a daisy. He looked at it closely and tore it, "Paper? Paper flowers?"

_"Yes…paper. It is as fake as the world as you know it, is…"_

"What? What are you talking about?" Yuki asked as the blood from his cheek dripped.

_"Yuki? Will you bring me a gift?"_

"…A gift?"

_"The most precious gift in the world. All I can do is watch...I couldn't comfort her…bring my gift to me…"_

The wind stirred once again and millions of paper petals danced around the fields. Yuki shielded his eyes, and when he opened his eyes found a pair of blue-green eyes sparkling in concern.

"Hmm? It's you again…are you feeling alright?"

Yuki's eyes focused and saw that it was the brunette, "Where—what the heck?" He said. He was getting confused, "Is this a dream?"

"A dream?" The girl asked, "Maybe…I'm not sure. You're a Virtue, I've seen you before."

The brunette cupped his face between her two hands and smiled, "Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit. I'm sorry for running away from you earlier, but I got so scared because I thought…"

Her words slurred as Yuki felt the warm glow from her hands journey through his body. He stared at her green eyes for what was the longest time until she said, "You shouldn't be here. Don't close your eyes…you can't. Not yet."

"I'm so tired…" He whispered.

"I know you are. But, it's not your time…you can't crossover yet. I'll take you with me…I'll be right beside you." She said. She kissed his forehead and Yuki closed his eyes…

* * *

Yuki gasped and opened his eyes, "My wound…? For sure I was shredded to pieces…" He said. He looked around and saw that the Dragon was attacking the village of Nibel and the village was caught on fire! He got up and saw that his cousins had already gotten up before him. They were already fighting Ruby Dragon. 

He rushed towards the Dragon and from the back sliced its tail off, "Your fight is with me, Dragon!" He yelled. Ruby Dragon turned around and fumed.

_"Now!Killit!" _A voice boomed in his head.

He gripped his sword's hilt with both hands and jumped. He looked down on the hilt saw the hands of woman on top of his. He lunged towards the chest of the Dragon and plunged his sword deep in its chest.

The Dragon roared its last. It stumbled and fell over. Kyo rushed towards Yuki whom he was sure of was dead a while ago. "Hey! Moron! That was my kill! You glory hogger!" He yelled at the exhausted Yuki. Yuki kneeled on the ground and leaned on his sword.

_"Great job, Virtue…I would like to meet you soon…"_ The voice said once again. 

Aphantom figure of the brunette smiled down on him and kissed his forehead. Yuki closed his eyes and smiled in relief.

"Woah! Woooah! Don't be smiling like that to me!" Kyo shrieked and backed away from Yuki.

Yuki couldn't hold himself any longer and succumbed into exhaustion.

* * *

**Arisasu's Babble**: What do you think? I updated! I hope you like this! Fiori di Carta means…uh hold on…(checks translator) flowers of paper! I just finished watching Fushigi Yuugi a couple of days ago and it was so good! I bawled like a baby over Nuriko! Oh, THANKS to those who have reviewed: 

**Black Mistress**: Yes we haven't talked in a while! I have a new xanga now and I have subscribed to you!

**X3-cassie**: You just can't find a lot of fantasy Fruits Basket around nowadays!

**Fan**: ah, that's for you to find out later in the story!

**Summerlea**: You think so? Gee thanks! Heh!

**Blue-0-demon**: I did update see! Thank the music I listened to and the boredom that got me inspired.

**BlueSakuramon**: Oh, Ruby Dragon? It's having PMS, don't worry it's dead…or is it? Dun, dun, duuun!

**Sami the archangel**: Thanks! And I will!  
**Sofia815**: Hee hee! Thanks, thanks!

**Disturbedtwilight**: Wow! Thanks! I'm glad I 'saved' you from the lame-ness LOL! Thanks!

**GoddessLD**: They sure are! Thanks for reviewing!

**S.B. Kisses**: Ah…you like the idea huh? Yup, I was thinking, Yuki is always portrayed as the…well…the good guy all the time. Every time I write a fic or read someone's, I always picture him in white, and then I was like, hmm…what if he was in all black? And more emotionally scarred? (grins) Secksay! LOL! J/K! I actually got inspired by a game!

**Tohrufan**: thanks! Please continue reading!

**Rath lover**: Thanks!

**Kistunedemon**: Eheheh! Yeah I take a while to update now, but I try to get on the computer once in a while

**TaintedInuShemeeko**: Thanks! I'm glad you're hooked! That is the plan—oops! Forget what I said:)

**Kaoru4**: Thanks for reviewing!

**Sailor J-Chan Luna Weasley**: Hey thanks! I'm glad you actually read this since you're not a fantasy type of person. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Fangirl Vee-chan**: YAYE! Yup! FF7 kick serious ass! Well, you pretty much got the idea! But, I'll add more twists hahah!

**KohakuOtaku**: (cries) Thank you so much! I'm glad my stories charm you!

Animelubber22: HEY! THANKS!

**s.l. chanco**: LOL! I'll explain some more!

**Thank you so much for the generous reviews! **

RE-UPLOADED 3-11-05


	5. The Mission

**Borrowed Heaven**

**By: Arisasu**

**Chapter 5: The Mission**

_There must be a mission to accomplish…_

**Disclaimer**: I no own, so you no sue. Well…except for the idea of the story! Eheh!

* * *

_"Genesis Zero has awaken—"_

_"Failure."_

_"Genesis Alpha resurrected—"_

_"No, another failure…I want the _perfect_ Genesis…"_

_"Neo Genesis attempt is complete."_

_"Failure. DNA strand is not perfect."_

_"Genesis Project success."_

_"Perfect…Genesis has fully awakened."_

Hatori woke up gasping for air. He looked around his apartment and sighed. Hatori reached over the lamp stand next to his bed and took the cigarette from the cigarette pack and lit it. He inhaled the sweet smoke of death and breathed it out. He had tried to quit before and was successful, but when _it _happened…

Hatori grunted, "I should have never…"

_"You…you have played God, Hatori…"_

* * *

_The place was beautiful. He could hear the ocean and feel the fresh breeze kiss his face. He could almost taste the salt in the air. He looked up at the blue sky and smiled. Suddenly a pair of hands from behind him covered his eyes, _"Are you enjoying the view, Yuki?" 

_The pair of hands was soft, warm, and small. He reached up to touch them._ "Yes…" _He replied. He slowly took the hands off from his eyes and turned around. Yuki found himself alone. The ocean breeze blew stronger and the green leaves around him danced to its beat. His hair flew onto his face as he searched for the warm hands that closed his eyes._

_He looked up to the blue sky once more and felt a drop of water on his forehead. He touched it and looked at it, _"Rain? No…blood!"_ He said. The droplets of blood rain started to pour…_

"Blood too much…blood…"

* * *

Yuki was sweating and gasping for air when he woke up. He slowly breathed in and out as he has learned to do after his continuous nightmares. He sat up calmly and looked at his surroundings. 

It was a very small room with one bed (which he was laid on) and a medium sized window where the bed was in front. His sword laid against the wall, his shoes were laid out on the side of the bed, and his coat was neatly folded on the foot of the bed.

He quickly put them on and shook the fear from the nightmare out of his system. _I'm a Virtue. _He thought as he slipped on his heavy, black boots. _I am Self-temperance. _Yuki took his heavy coat and put it on himself. _I'm the leader. _He then fixed the collar of his coat and walked over his sword.

_I don't do fear._

He looked at his sword and placed it on its scabbard. Yuki opened the door and spotted the stairs. He walked downstairs and saw his cousins looking at him as he walked into the bar looking place.

_I have control._

* * *

"Grandpa Shigure?" A golden haired and honey-eyed girl asked. Shigure looked at her, "What is it, Kisa?" He asked. The girl named Kisa, frowned slightly, "Why do I have to take this medicine? It hurts a lot." She said. 

Shigure smiled slightly, "It's for your own good, Kisa. Believe me. I had to take them, too." He lied. Kisa smiled, "Okay, then!" She replied as she walked into the lab where Hiro waited.

"Can we get this over with?" He greeted them.

"I just walked Kisa here, Hiro. No need to be jealous. It's very unbecoming of a young man." Shigure replied, and as the way he endured it before—watched the way the young children grimace as the bright yellow vial was injected into their blood.

* * *

"Well there's your leader." The blonde woman said as Yuki walked into the bar. Yuki looked around, "This is Heaven's Gate, I presume." He said to her. The same blonde woman from before smiled, "Well, well, well! I didn't know Heaven's Gate is well known up in that stuck up city Adel!" She said and laughed. 

The smart remark almost, _almost_, made him laugh. "Actually, it's the only bar here in Nibel." Momiji said from where he sat. "I prefer the word tavern instead of bar. It's more sophisticated." The blonde replied.

"Which is everything this BAR isn't!" Kyo retorted, "Damn! Here I thought that this mission wouldn't be boring, but now we're just hanging out at some low class BAR!"

"EXCUSE ME? DO YOU MIND REPEATING THAT AFTER I'VE SHOVED THAT CHAIR UP YOUR—!"

"Arisa, that's enough."

Yuki looked glanced behind him, and the raven-haired woman from before walked by the blonde. "I'm sorry about that. We haven't been very good hostess since we left you here without leaving our names." The raven-haired said in a detached tone.

"My name is Hanajima Saki." She said and lowered her head in respect.

The blonde sighed and followed Hanajima's act, "My name is Uotani Arisa. It's a pleasure to have you as my guests in Heaven's Gate, Nibel." Kyo looked shocked at Uotani. "First, she threatens me with a chair, and now she's saying it's a pleasure to have us here?" He asked.

Haru looked at his older cousin emptily, "Dude, this is the Empyrean's custom." He said to Kyo.

"Well, 'dude', the people of Empyreal are long dead." Kyo replied.

"Then, you are familiar with our history?" Hanajima asked.

"You mean the legend." Momiji said.

"Ha! Legend? What a bunch of lies told to so many people." Uotani said.

"We are the Fallen." Hanajima said. Her eyes looked at all four of the Virtues through her dark bangs, "We are the descendants of the Angels from Empyreal, the ancient and burnt city of the Heavens."

"So the legend is a lie?" Haru asked Hanajima.

They were all sitting in one of the tables in Heaven's Gate, the only tavern in Nibel. Yuki tried to focus, but something was bugging him, _was their friend, the brunette, still not well? _

"Yes." Hanajima replied.

"Then, what's the truth?" Haru pried.

_Did Ruby Dragon somehow managed to wound her? No…I didn't see any on her…_Yuki shook his head a bit. He had to focus on the mission at hand! Hanajima eyed the silver haired man called Yuki. His waves were not normal like the rest of the Virtues, but his waves abnormality was greater. Also, his waves were also going up and down…there was a mix of worry in it, nervousness, and fear.

"It's neither the time or place to say. Besides, I have no clue." Hanajima admitted. Momiji made a face with his tongue sticking out. "Next time, try not to sound like you know it!" Kyo mumbled but no one heard him.

_Was it really her, though? Was it she who helped me kill the Dragon—_

"Yuki, right?" Hanajima asked interrupting Yuki's thoughts.

"Yes, what do you want, Hanajima-san?" He asked.

"Nothing. You look a little…worried. Is there a thought you'd like to share?" She asked with a hint of a smile.

This caught him off guard. Can Fallen Angels hear a mortal's thoughts? Yuki shook his head, "No, there's nothing."

"You sure? You look a little shaken." Momiji said.

"It might have been that killer stab slash Ruby Dragon gave you—I still can't see how you managed to live—not that I'm saying you should have! Still…did you use Auto-Life Magic?" Haru asked.

"No, I don't usually cast it on me." Yuki replied.

"You never do…" Momiji whispered.

Hanajima heard, but Uotani interrupted, "What's your mission anyway?" She asked. Kyo noticed how she quickly changed the subject. _The_ _Fallen Angels, the descendants of the Empyreans? Sounds like a race full of secrecy…_Kyo thought.

"Our mission? Oh yeah, the mission!" Momiji said with a laugh.

Uotani looked at the boy with a comical face, "Yeah, that is what you came to Nibel for." She said. "Right, let's get down to business then. We're here to obtain the pillar that has fallen somewhere on Mt. Peak."

"And why is this piece of rock so important?" Hanajima asked.

"Beats the hell outta me either. Kagura must be losing her grip. She's accepting gay missions lately." Kyo said.

"Kagura?" Uo asked.

"She's our Task Leader, or the person in charge of our missions! Like a commander almost…but lower. She's also Kyo's fiancée—!"

"Shut up, Momiji! When will you ever just close your damn mouth and listen!" Kyo yelled at Momiji while giving him a headlock.

"What other reasons are there? Adel wants it to find the new Empyreal." Yuki told Hanajima.

Hanajima's face turned pale and Uotani who had been pointing and laughing at Kyo and Momiji, stopped and stared wide-eyed at Yuki. The Virtues stared at the two Fallens and Yuki smiled coldly, "You're not exactly very good at hiding your secrets to the rest of the world."

"We need help to guide us through Mt. Peak to the location of the pillar." Haru said.

"And just what makes you think we'll help you bastards?" Uotani asked angrily.

"Because," Momiji started and broke free from Kyo, "I observed that the Dragon wasn't targeting us at all nor the village. It was going to kill you and your friend."

"I noticed that, too. So it's time to pay the piper, ladies." Kyo said with a smirk.

"We could have taken that Dragon by ourselves, morons. We don't owe you anything!" Uotani exclaimed.

"Ha! How? Take the chair and shove it up its ass? Sorry, but that's not how you kill a Dragon." Kyo said broadening his defiant smirk.

"Really? I could have killed you any moment, but I chose not to. You're making it very hard to keep that decision firm." Uotani said glaring.

"Hold your tongue, Uoatani!" Hanajima said in a harsh tone.

_"Now isn't the time or place, as I said before!" _Hanajima thought to Uotani. Uotani sighed and relaxed her shoulder. She slowly backed away from Kyo. _"Then what do you want to do? Let them take our Empyreal? We are the Guardians of the City, Hanajima! Why do you let them go?" _Uotani asked.

_"Because I feel that our city's future depends on it. Trust me, won't you? I am the psychic in the village." _Hanajima replied.

"Fine." Uotani said out loud.

"It is settled then. We owe you our lives. We shall give you a guide." Hanajima said to Yuki.

"I'm glad you're seeing it our way." Yuki said.

"So, which one of you is the one that will guide us?" Haru asked as he stood up from his chair.

"I sure hope it's the witch and not the violent bitch." Kyo said to Momiji. Momiji frowned at his older cousin and eyed him to give Kyo a warning that Uotani heard. Hanajima smiled, "One of us? No, no… I think you have met her before, Yuki."

The door opened.

"Here she is." Hanajima said.

"Uh, yes, Hana-chan? You called me?" A faint whisper said.

* * *

**Arisasu**: A long chapter from the long update awaited for! I hope you enjoyed! I was supposed to update earlier, but…there was sort of a family emergency last week. I'm just glad no one got hurt. Anyway, for those who read Rock 'n Rollin' I will update soon. Thank you, thank you to those who have reviewed and reminded me I have a story to write! School is almost over, like, one more month left! I'm so happy! So that means I will be updating more often after the Finals. PLUS, if you're bored and want to see some **fanart for Borrowed Heaven**, go to my BIO and under FANARTS just click the links. If you want to submit a fanart to me, email me! 

Once again, thank you!


	6. Bleak Irritation

**Borrowed Heaven**

- Alyssa in Wonderland -

**Chapter 6: Bleak Irritation**

_A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step…_

**Disclaimer**: Fruits Basket is not mine.

* * *

Just outside the Village of Nibel, Hanajima Saki watched as the Four checked their materials and weapons. Clad in a simple black sleeveless jumper suit, the youngest, Momiji, the Virtue of Justice, loaded his Twin Pistols with bullets. These bullets, however, had inscriptions embedded all over it. _Possibly spells for magic…_Hanajima thought as she noticed Momiji's black heavy boots' laces were untied. That was a disaster waiting to happen. Hatsuharu, better known as Haru, the Virtue of Prudence, polished his Silver Rifle and once in a while pointed it to an invisible enemy. Brushing his black and white hair with his black leather gloves, Haru stared off into the space where his invisible enemy had stood. Hanajima noted that Haru was by the far the most fashionable of the Four…and the most seemingly lost one. Wearing a black leather jacket with white fur lining its neckline under a tight black fitting shirt and black leather pants, he looked like a model. Then again, they all looked like models for they came from the city…

The orange headed one, Kyo, Virtue of Fortitude, looked at his Double Swords _lovingly_. He wore a black fitting wife beater shirt with black cargo pants. His heavy military black boots adorned his feet. Kyo smiled at it as he saw his reflection gleam from it. All of a sudden, words from Yuki, the leader of the Virtues (temperance of the group), echoed in her thoughts…

"_Maybe because we do have your blood…the only difference is that we are from hell…"_

The Four men had unusual waves, which Hanajima noted the moment she met Yuki. Her eyes slowly fell upon the silver headed man. Like the rest of his cousins, Yuki wore black, however his sword was tucked away from sight. Black. Each man wore black symbolizing the death that followed him, better yet the death he brings about. The Four were talented with the skill to kill. They were from hell indeed. She did not notice it until the sun peaked behind the clouds, but around each man's neck was a silver dog tag.

_A just in case if any become lost in action, _Hanajima thought.

"Where is that girl you sent to guide us?" Yuki asked Hanajima breaking her thoughts.

Hanajima looked at Yuki, feeling irked by his attitude. "Yes, she should arrive soon. Arisa worries too much for our friend." Hanajima replied. Yesterday, the Virtues had arrived and rescued the village (something they did not usually do), from Ruby Dragon. As payment, Hanajima returned the favor by equipping the men with potions and elixirs as well as a guide in order to accomplish their mission, to obtain a fallen pillar from the legendary city of the heavens, Empyreal.

Hanajima found Yuki's reaction interesting when she appointed Tohru Honda, her easily fragile friend. She was also quite surprised herself that she chose Tohru whom she protected dearly. Hanajima heard footsteps and turned around. The Four stopped whatever it was they were doing and looked at Arisa.

"Sorry about that…Tohru here was being difficult." Arisa apologized.

"That's fine. We need to get going now before noon." Yuki replied.

The rest of the Virtues walked closer towards Yuki who was in front of Hanajima and Arisa. And Tohru? She was hiding behind Arisa.

"Soon as in _now_." Yuki said again obviously irritated.

Behind Arisa's back, Tohru squirmed. "I-I'm sorry!" She stuttered and finally stepped in front of Arisa. Unlike earlier, Tohru wore a white jumper above a black shirt. She looked down on her knee high, flat black boots that were securely strapped on her feet. Arisa had made sure she dressed appropriately for the journey up to Mt. Nibel. Tohru had preferred wearing her regular white dress and sandals, but Arisa had said, "That thing wouldn't even last an hour up on the mountain! Would you like to guide those four guys naked?"

Tohru had reddened and finally gave up, getting a satisfied laugh from Arisa.

So, she was there, without a choice (Hanajima had chosen her as a guide for the Four scary looking men) dressed in clothing she felt uncomfortable with, in front of men she was deathly terrified of. Tohru finally gained the courage to look up. A surprising color of mauve met her. It was a sea of mystery and utterly beautiful. There was only one word to describe them…

Painful.

She wanted to touch the man's face. She wanted to so much tell him that everything was not as bad as it seemed, but there was something that kept her from acting. Tohru looked at the man again. She had seen him outside of the village in the Field of Daisies scaring the living hell out of her. He was wearing black (and currently as well) and she had thought him a fiend of some sort. After the incident with the Dragon, he was the one person she had seen before fainting into nothingness.

And then…?

She couldn't remember! But, something happened! She just couldn't remember…

Yuki stared as long as he could at the brunette in front of him. Her name, as he recalled, was Tohru. She was scrunching up her brows lost in thought as she stared at him. He suddenly felt uneasy as he realized he was on the spot. This mere village girl in front of him was irritating him.

"Are we ready then?" Yuki asked her.

Tohru nodded as Yuki turned around to leave. Kyo followed Yuki without a word and then Haru followed. Momiji, however, looked up at Tohru and smiled. "It won't be so bad, To-chan!" He beamed at him.

"To-chan…?" She said.

Momiji grabbed one of Tohru's hands and pulled her on. Tohru couldn't help but smile, this boy was just a kid, yet…_he was made to kill_, Tohru thought. Earlier, Arisa had enlightened her about the four men before her, although, she could have figured that out herself. They reeked of death and blood.

"Tohru, wait."

Tohru stopped and looked around. Hanajima stepped forward and walked up towards her. She looked at Tohru in the eye, "For protection if they fail to protect you." She said.

Hanajima handed Tohru a small silver dagger. On its hilt was an aquamarine gem, the only design of the dagger. Tohru took it gladly and looked up at Hanajima once again, "Thank you, Hana." She whispered to her friend. Tohru wasn't quite sure, but it felt like—no, she would see her friends again.

"Be safe." Hanajima replied and smiled gently at Tohru.

Behind Hanajima, Arisa smiled and waved goodbye as once again Momiji took hold of one of Tohru's arm and led her away from the village of Nibel, her home.

* * *

He looked straight ahead and tried to ignore the fact that he wasn't alone. Behind him trailed an odd group of people.

An orange haired hot head.

An oblivious man.

A kid stuck in a growing man's body.

…And of course…

The girl.

"What do you do for a living, To-chan?" Momiji asked the girl excitedly. Yuki didn't need to look behind him to know that Momiji was jumping up and down. It was just the way Momiji was.

"I work with Uo and Hana at Heaven's Gate. I'm a waitress." The girl replied.

Yuki had realized that the girl was most comfortable with Momiji and he couldn't blame her. Momiji was almost innocent compared to the rest of them. Momiji, the youngest out of the four, didn't like blood or violence. He only came when the mission was of utmost importance.

_Although, getting a piece of stone isn't exactly what I'd like to call important._ Yuki thought to himself. Kagura has definitely lost her touch. This was proof enough. Going up the mountain, Yuki had silently thanked the gods and goddesses that the villagers of Nibel had created a semi-looking-kind of path going up the mountain. It had made it a little easier and so far they hadn't had any battles with a fiend. It would be difficult to handle one…

Yuki turned his head slightly and looked back. She wore her hair in a low, loose ponytail allowing some of her hair framing her face. She laughed earnestly as Momiji continued to call her To-chan. She laughed yet again as Momiji jumped onto Kyo, who in return, grabbed Momiji and hit him. The corner of Yuki's lips twitched upwards involuntarily.

Hatsuharu immediately noticed and put one eye brow up, "Yuki…did you just smile?" He asked Yuki.

The one question stilled and silenced all.

Everyone stopped walking.

"No." Yuki replied abruptly.

"But I was so sure—" Haru started, but was immediately cut off by Yuki's firm and angry sounding reply, "No."

They began to start to walk up again and Tohru couldn't help but ask, "Is it something you don't do quite often?" She asked.

Again, the group stopped and Kyo almost gaped in disbelief. Yuki turned slightly around and answered Tohru, "It's not something I like to do."

"Why?"

"Are you a detective or a guide, girl?" Yuki asked her, fully turned around to face the girl, who by now, was flushed with embarrassment, fright, as well as a glint of anger. Yuki smiled. That had finally shut her up.

Tohru looked at him, this man called Yuki. She was frightened, yes, she was very frightened, but most of all, she was angry! She had been kind enough to incline towards Hanajima's wishes and be their guide.

Tohru marched up towards Yuki in blind, silent rage and looked at him squarely face to face. Her hand acted on its own, really, as it slapped against Yuki's finely chiseled face loudly.

"I am the guide, and the least you can do is show a bit of respect!" Tohru exclaimed, breathing quite hard.

Haru smirked.

Momiji stared at Tohru wide-eyed.

Kyo whistled with satisfaction.

Yuki stood there in utter disbelief, his composure shattered.

Tohru gasped.

_I should have never listened to Uo!_ Tohru thought, regretting what she had just done.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Sorry for such a delayed update! But, here it is! Chapter 6! Next, I'll be updating Red Butterfly Legends: The Fall. Thanks for the reviews and the support from the previous chapters and I hope you enjoyed this one as well! 


End file.
